darkageofcamelotfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.97b
April Fool's Patch Notes Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.97b Release Notes Classes and Quivers April 1, 2009 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES :*A new small race option has been added to each realm: the Minitaur. These diminuitive minotaurs, in order to make up for their small stature, have been granted an extra 30 specialization points at character creation and may be any class in the realm in which they are created. :*Players can now journey to other Realms for PvE content. These areas will be considered neutral and will not be open for RvR combat. :*Players may now gain artifact credit for certain artifacts by killing low-level monsters around Cotswold, Mularn, and Mag Mell. However, due to certain limitations, these mobs will only grant credit to players to whom they con Green or Higher. :*The Following new RvR titles have been added: Door Opponent (100 Doors Destroyed), Door Enemy (1,000 Doors Destroyed), Door Vanquisher (10,000 Doors Destroyed). Additionally, in order to level the playing field for these new titles, all players' RvR kills, solo kills, and relic captures have been reset. :*PvP Ruleset: In order to promote the correct sense of community on Mordred, the /hug and /kiss emotes will now deal 750 damage (Spirit) to the player using them. :*PvE Ruleset: In order to promote the correct sense of community on Gaheris, all instances of the word "damage" have been replaced with the words "frown points." CLASS CHANGES AND FIXES :Animist ::* Hibernian naturalists in the city of Tir na Nog have run out of the fertilizer that was allowing turrets to grow instantly when cast. As such, all Aninmist turrets will start as level 1 mobs, and will grow slowly to their max level over 45 seconds, at which point they will begin to attack enemy monsters and realm opponents. :Armsmen ::*Armsmen may now dual wield polearms. :Bainshee ::*Due to complaints about being hard to distinguish in large crowds, Bainshees will now have a large pulsing effect on their character at all times. Additionally, their torch will be permanently enabled, allowing these players to have a much easier time locating their character on the screen. :Friars ::*All Friars will now start off with a mule at level 1. The mule will level along with the Friar, becoming an extension of the character. Because of this, Friars will be unable to use other mounts. :Heroes ::*Heros may now dual wield large weapons. :Mentalist ::*A new charm spell has been added to the Mentalism specialization line. This spell will allow the Mentalist to permanently charm an enemy realm character - this character will be added to the Mentalists' character selection list. The original controlling player will receive a 50% bonus to EXP while leveling a new character. :Mercenary ::*Mercenary players may now interact with the Guild of Shadows treasurer to collect back wages for the battles they have fought in. The realm of Albion apologizes for the delay in paying their hired soldiers. :Reavers ::*Soul Quench, the Reaver Realm Rank 5 ability, has had its damage value and radius significantly increased. :Paladins ::*Paladins may now fight from horseback. This ability gives them an extra barrier of defense since the horse will have a chance to deflect 50% of incoming attacks. These brave destriers also come with the ability to bite and kick to help out their righteous companion. :Shadowblades ::*The growth rate on Perforate Artery has been significantly increased provided that the player is using a two-handed weapon. :Skalds ::*All Skald Chants now require that the player must be using a "Scroll of Battle Hymns" in their 2-handed slot. These scrolls may be crafted using the Fletching tradeskill, although there are plans to add several of these items to the loot tables of monsters in the Catacombs Darkspire Zones. :Theurgists ::*All Theurgist summoned pets have been moved to the Baseline spell lists, and the high-end version of these pets will be summoned at 100% of the caster's level. :Valkyrie ::*Equal opportunity activists in Midgard have successfully won the right for Male Frostalfs to become Valkyries. :Vampiirs ::*Up to 5 chambers have been added to the Vampiir in the new Shadow Mastery Baseline ability. All five of these chambers may be loaded with up to two claw spells each, at no power cost. CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES :*Dragonsworn leaders in the realms of Albion and Midgard now have a chance to drop arrow quivers when killed. The Dragonsworn leaders in the Realm of Hibernia have taken a stand against such a horrific celebration of the destruction of noble trees to create arrows, and have steadfastly refused to carry them. Category:Updates